The present invention relates generally to game tables and, more particularly, to a multi-game collapsible game table.
Poker tables generally consist of a relatively flat surface with a felt or comparable material positioned thereover. In order to maintain the quality and condition of the cover material of the table as well as reduce any obstructions to game play, players often prefer some additional space away from the play surface for food and drink as well as poker chips or other win/loss indicators. Additionally, ancillaries associated with game play such as cards, dice, poker chips, and the like, should preferably be kept with the table in order to keep these related game-playing elements from being misplaced.
Another consideration of game table design is game format. The game format is the game pattern or indicia provided on the game playing surface to aid in game flow. Several game formats that can be provided on the game playing surface include a roulette, craps, poker, cricket, dog track, and blackjack to name but a few. A variety of game patterns, each including distinct game indicia, positionable on the play surface provide for a multi-use game table.
In addition to the space and format considerations addressed above, another consideration to game table construction is whether the table be constructed for permanent setup or for temporary setup and storage thereafter. That is, some of these tables are only used periodically and are only set up for game time and then stored shortly thereafter. It is desirable to store the table in a minimum of space compared to the amount of space occupied by the table when it is set up. Some prior art tables have provided a collapsible leg system for the tables but do not provide means for collapsing the table surface.
Depending partly on which game is to be played on the game table, a deflection panel system is sometimes advantageous to have positioned about the gaming surface. Particularly, for the game of craps when a shooter repeatedly tosses a pair of dice across the table, a deflection panel system assists in confining the playing materials to the playing surface. Some game tables have panel systems that are either permanently affixed about a perimeter of the playing surface or are removably attached to the playing surface. These panel systems detract from the collapsibility of the gaming table or are generally inconvenient to set up and take down, respectively.
It would therefore be desirable to have a game table and method of altering a game format that is quickly and simply collapsible into compact dimensions and provides a plurality of interchangeable game formats.